nuestras vidas iguales?
by MaRrU
Summary: chafa nombre no? el un hombre dedicado al bull riding al cual engañaron asi que desconfia de las mujeres, ella una mujer que es veterniaria pero debido al engaño desconfia de los hombres InuKag y mas...
1. Chapter 1

ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece pertenece a la sempai Rumiko Takahashi (aunque creo que eso ya lo saben vdd?) aunque yo llore, grite y patalee creo que no serán míos pero la historia si es completamente mía de mi imaginación bueno sigan leyendo...

**CAP I**

Habían pasado ya 10 años desde que ella partió de ahí para irse a estudiar ya que ahí solo pudo cursar hasta la preparatoria. Ella Kagome Higurashi la mejor de su clase salio de la universidad con honores y otras cosas en especialidad de veterinaria (_que déjenme próximamente yo seré una nn cuésteme lo que me cueste amenos que muera aunque en estos momentos no quiero ni creo xx_) un poco en el portón antes de entrar observando su hogar ese hogar que dejo hacia ya tiempo este si era un hogar porque donde vivió durante 10 años claro que no era un hogar entro y se fue a estacionar su troca ( _o si este es mi sueño wajiro!!! Tener una troca enorme una duley y un rancho aclaro la duley es una troca bien grandota espero que la conozcan_) bajo de la troca y entro corriendo olía a pay de manzana lo que solo podía significar una cosa su mama estaba preparando lo que tanto le gustaba comer!! Fue a la cocina siguiendo el delicioso olor y ahí estaba su mama sacando el pay del horno

Kagome: como siempre! Esta vez que me vas a pedir? (siempre que su mama quería o necesitaba que ella hiciera algo la compraba con un pie)

mama kagome: hija!!! (y se fue corriendo a abrazarla) no oí cuando llegaste como estas? Te ves muy bien!

Kagome: jaja no te preocupes oye el abuelo y sota donde están?

Mama kagome: el abuelo en su cuarto tomando una siesta ya que como no ha estado muy bien de salud pues tiene que tener mucho reposo le dijo el doctor y sota esta en las caballerías

Kagome: esta bien iré a buscar a Sota y después vendré a comer de ese pay que huele tan bien y que no he comido recién salido del horno desde hace mucho!! Porque cuando llevabas tenia que calentarlos y era rara la vez cuando podías hacerme lo en casa y yo llegara o estuviera para comérmelo (esto lo dijo con un poco de tristeza)

Mama kagome: (viendo la tristeza en su hija) pero no mas de eso ya estas aquí así que ahora te daré de comer por todo el pie que no pudiste comer!

Kagome: si bueno horita regreso voy a buscar a sota

Al entrar al establo lo vio hincado y muy triste con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos fue corriendo y lo abrazo le pregunto que pasaba el solo se aferro a ella y comenzaron a salir unas lagrimas

Sota: que bueno que llegas hermana lluvia esta batallando porque el potrillo no quiere salir ayúdala, ayúdala tu sabes todo lo que esta yegua es para mi!

Kagome se sumió por unos instantes en sus pensamientos recordando como llego ese hermoso animal a manos de su hermano

**FLASH BACK**

Papa de Kagome: Salgan!!! Vengan a ver lo que les traje (dijo gritando por toda la casa para que lo escucharan y se apresuraran)

Era día de noche buena y ellos estaban esperando a su papa para pasársela muy bien era alrededor de las 11:30 cuando escucharon la voz de su padre proveniente de la entrada y salieron corriendo a su encuentro al llegar los 2 se abalanzaron contra el de no ser porque su padre era fuerte hubieran ido a dar al suelo

Papa Kagome: quiero que salgan a ver lo que les traje!

Kagome y Sota no lo pensaron 2 veces y salieron corriendo a ver que los esperaba afuera

Kagome: son unos potrillos mamá ven a verlos están hermosos!!

Sota: y son 2 mamá!!

Papa Kagome claro es uno para cada quien! Las 2 son yeguas y tienen lo mismo ellas son un caso muy especial nacieron juntas

Sota: como gemelas?

Papa de Kagome: (sonriendo por la creatividad e inocencia de su hijo)si hijo como gemelas (despeinándolo al pasar su mano juguetonamente por su cabeza)

Cuando Kagome tenia 17 años y sota tenia 10 su papa les dio las yeguas ese fue su ultimo regalo antes de que el falleciera y por este motivo Kagome ya no se iva a ir pero después comprendió que eso era lo que su padre hubiera querido que ella fuese a esa ciudad y realizara su mas grande sueño el de ser una veterinaria y todo eso fue la que la ayudo a ser mejor cada día en sus estudios para hacer que desde donde quiera que estuviera su padre se sintiera tan orgulloso de ella como ella de que el hubiera sido su padre y esa era la razón por la cual ella y su hermano adoraban a esas yeguas

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sota saco de sus pensamientos a Kagome hermana que necesitas?

Kagome: a… si… este corre ve a mi troca en el asiento trasero esta un maletín verde hay tengo cosas de trabajo así que ahí debe haber algo que nos sea de ayuda

Sota salio corriendo en dirección a la troca

Kagome: (hablándole a la yegua) hola preciosa (acariciándola) creo que tenemos que hacer algo te voy a ayudar pero para esto necesito que cooperes conmigo estas dispuesta hermosa? (_ok déjenme o golpéenme si quieren pero eso es lo que yo le diría en esa situación o al menos a los animalitos yo así les hablo con cariño y amor y sino pregúntenle quien quieran y yo lloraría llores 3 meses cuando mataron a mis perritos y dure 2 semana sin comer, hablar, jugar o salir yo los amaba a esos 2_)

Sota: kagome aquí traigo lo que me pediste y pase a la casa a decirle a mama que si podía poner agua a calentar y unas mantas esta bien?

Kagome: claro esta mas que bien porque nos van a servir de mucho mas tarde en unos momentos mas vas a buscar el agua y las mantas a la casa si?

Sota: claro que si!

Asi lo hizo después de rato fue a su casa a buscarlos estuvieron trabajando casi toda la noche duraron 8 horas ayudando tanto a la yegua como al potrillo a salir ya eran las 4:20 cuando se disponían a ir a dormir bueno ni tanto Kagome tenia que estar en el pueblo antes de las 8 porque a las 8 tenia que presentarse trabajar ya que el veterinario que antes atendía ya por su vejez decidió mudarse a la ciudad para tener mas cerca el doctor ya que estaba enfermo del corazón y a ella le dieron ese lugar para ejercer como profesional y ella gustosa acepto…

**NOTAS:** bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí está una nueva historia espero que les guste y dejen review no se que les parezca por eso espero review quejas y sugerencias ya saben review!! esta historia surgió de camino de mis vacaciones bueno en realidad la idea fue cuando iva solo que hasta que venia pude escribir! bueno ya saben saludos a mi club y no dejen de leer este y mi otro fic "nuestro confidente el árbol sagrado"


	2. Chapter 2

Nadie de aquí me pertenece así que ni para que emocionarme todos son de Rumiko Takahashi y bueno ya sigan leyendo

Así lo hizo después de rato fue a su casa a buscarlos estuvieron trabajando casi toda la noche duraron 8 horas ayudando tanto a la yegua como al potrillo a salir ya eran las 4:20 cuando se disponían a ir a dormir bueno ni tanto Kagome tenia que estar en el pueblo antes de las 8 porque a las 8 tenia que presentarse trabajar ya que el veterinario que antes atendía ya por su vejez decidió mudarse a la ciudad para tener mas cerca el doctor ya que estaba enfermo del corazón y a ella le dieron ese lugar para ejercer como profesional y ella gustosa acepto…

**CAP II**

Se despertó eran las 6:10 a.m. se baño en 20 minutos (_bien exacta ja ¬¬ yo me baño lo mas rápido 30 min pero eso a ustedes no les interesa vdd ustedes solo la historia perdón nn_) salio se cambio se puso un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una blusa negra su cabello lo recogió en una coleta y bajo a desayunar salio de su casa a las 7:15 se fue lo mas rápido que pudo para así poder llegar temprano a su primer día de trabajo.

Entrando al consultorio en un mostrador pequeño había alguien que parecía como una secretaria o algo así

Kagome: hola!

Secretaria: hola eres nueva? Lo que pasa es que no te había visto por aquí y pues el pueblo no es muy grande así que conozco a casi todos los que viven por aquí. Bueno y en que puedo ayudarte?

Kagome: si acabo de llegar ayer mucho gusto soy Kagome Higurashi! (y le sonrió)

Secretaria: Higurashi dijiste?

Kagome: si soy la nueva veterinaria (y puso una sonrisota de oreja a oreja _tal y como la pondré cuando pueda decir soy una veterinaria! nn_)

Secretaria: (con cara de asombro de ver y no creer) oh! Bueno pues mucho gusto yo soy Sango kynomoto (_no se de donde salio eso ¬¬_) la secretaria! (y sonrió)

Kagome: bueno pues es un gusto conocerte Sango espero que nos llevemos bien y puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te molestes

Sango: claro dime

Kagome: porque pusiste esa cara de asombro y no creer cuando dije que yo era la nueva veterinaria?

Sango: (se sorprendió) veo que eres observadora pero para serte sincera yo pensé que serias un hombre

Kagome: y eso porque?

Sango: porque en este lugar no son tan abiertos de la mente aun todavía están con que las mujeres no trabajan todo es mujeres casa y hombres trabajo me entiendes? Es tonto pero en fin (lo dijo como en tono de fastidio)

Va saliendo el doctor con una señora y dándole precisas instrucciones de cómo cuidar a su perro la señora salio y el viejito al fin noto la presencia de Kagome y le sonrió diciendo:

Dr.: Hola! Higurashi puntual tal y como recuerdo (_cave aclarar que el doctor le dio una vez clases a Kagome solo lo llamaron porque no tenían maestros suplentes y como saben en las carreras no son precisamente maestros los que te enseñan_) bueno creo que ya conociste a Sango solo estaré el día de hoy contigo para enseñarte lo que hay y como funciona hoy es un día sin muchas citas aunque recuerda que nunca faltan los accidentes y ya mañana me iré a esa ciudad sin paz y con ruido

Kagome: (sonrió) si gracias le prometo poner mucha atención para aprender todo lo que necesito hoy

Dr.: bueno creo que Sango te será de mucha ayuda ella también sabe algunas cosas y se que con tu inteligencia y el poco conocimiento que tiene Sango podrán con esto

Y así se paso todo el día en enseñarle donde estaba cada cosa y que era lo que había en el local y con cada paciente nuevo el doctor dejaba que ella revisara los pacientes no sin antes la presentación y no faltaron los asombrados los hombres molestos porque una mujer hiciera ese trabajo y también los que cambiaban de parecer al ver lo bien que lo hacia, mujeres que le expresaban su admiración por ser capaz de trabajar y mas con animales (_digo las personas son peores o no?_) y las que la felicitaban por su trabajo y así paso la mañana y era hora de ir a comer Sango la invito a comer a un lugar cerca donde se comía muy bien y ella acepto al pasar la tarde se fue a su casa cuando salía del consultorio vio que sango hablaba por teléfono

Sango: como que no puedes venir por mi, pero como se supone que me iré?

Si como quieras pero sabes que mejor olvídalo ya no necesito que vengas por mi ni ahora ni mañana es mejor ya no vengas y como me entere que no trabajaste hoy hasta tarde y por eso no pudiste venir por mí, créelo ni siquiera a mi casa iras y tampoco me traigas! Y colgó el teléfono un poco alterada (_un poco?? ¬¬ ok un yo alterada jaja_)

Kagome: si quieres yo te puedo llevar solo que pues tu me dices por donde vives si? (y le sonrió)

Sango: si gracias y perdón pero es que este pedazo de idiota que digo pedazo este idiota me saca de mis casillas

Kagome: no te preocupes

Dr: bueno kagome sango aquí me despido ya mañana esto será solo de ustedes 2 y se que lo harán muy bien porque confió en ustedes y se que son muy responsables y bueno mejor me voy antes de que no quiera irme aunque se que es por mi bien!

Kagome: no se preocupe vera que le mandaremos fotos y le escribiremos como nos va cada mes si?

Dr: claro! Eso me encantaría

Kagome: pues bien eso aremos verdad que si sango?

Sango: claro que si cada mes le haremos saber que pasa por aquí

Y así apagaron las luces, cerraron y se fueron

Kagome sin despegar la vista del camino pregunto y bien por donde voy?

Sango: bueno conoces el rancho de los Taisho?

Kagome: no recuerdo a nadie con ese apellido?

Sango: a si ellos llevan aquí 6 años y tu tienes 10 que no venias es verdad

Kagome: la verdad tengo solo 7 porque los primero 3 años si vine solo que por unas cosas que me pasaron decidí no regresar pero ahora aquí estoy de vuelta! (esto lo dijo entre feliz, resignada, y un poco de melancolía al recordar porque ya no regresaba)

Sango al darse cuenta de su mirada y tono de voz decidió no cuestionarla prefirió esperar hasta que ella se sintiera a gusto y se lo confiara por ella sola sin sentirse presionada bueno pues el penúltimo rancho antes de llegar al tuyo el rancho Higurashi porque si debes de ser de ahí no?

Kagome: claro que si entonces es el penúltimo

Sango: si pero es mejor no meterse con esos hombres desde que la señora Izayoi murió ellos se han vuelto personas sin el mas mínimo de cordura son como de piedra y muy enojones! Pero bueno mejor no hablar de ellos porque hasta eso me da miedo aunque miroku es amigo de uno de ellos el mas chico y dice que no es tan malo cuando lo conoces pero yo mejor no le hago el intento solo lo saludo mas no le hablo con mas confianza que la que me da ser la novia de su mejor amigo solo de hola, como estas y adiós

Kagome solo se quedo pensando si esos hombres eran tan malos como los describía sango

Sango: bueno esta es aquí es mi hogar no es tan grande como el de enseguida o el tuyo pero esta bien para mi sola y próximamente para mi futuro "esposo" si es que lo llego a tener porque el que se supone que seria no creo que después de gritarle hoy quiera seguir siendo!

Kagome: pero es muy bonita, si tu estas cómoda no importa el tamaño lo importante eres tu!

Sango: ahora entiendo porque ignoraste las miradas en el restaurante y las cosas que decían algunas gentes de ti hoy

Kagome: exacto! Nunca debe de importarte nadie mas que tu porque recuerda que siempre tendrás una parte a tu favor y otra en tu contra así que solo toma la que esta a tu favor y unas cuantas a tu encontra solo para crecer como persona y ser humano eso es lo que siempre intento hacer yo pero bueno creo que aquí me despido porque tengo que checar a la yegua de mi hermano y su nuevo potrillo aparte que por ellos no pude dormir bien

Sango: claro que descanses y hasta mañana

Kagome recordando la conversación pregunto quieres que pase en la mañana por ti?

Sango: (un poco apenada) pues si no es mucha molestia te lo agradecería

Kagome: claro que no aparte me queda de pasada y así no me voy y vengo sola en el camino

Sango: bueno gracias y hasta mañana ahora si (y se bajo de la troca)

Kagome se fue a su casa al pasar por el antepenúltimo rancho puso demasiada atención ya que lo que Sango le dijo la dejo con curiosidad

Entrando al establo fue al corral a ver a su yegua la cual era muy hermosa era de un color muy extraño su nombre "tsuki" ya que era de un color blanco, grisáceo, azulado tal y como su nombre luna era del color de la luna y por eso decidió darle ese nombre

Kagome: estas mas hermosa de cómo yo te deje perdóname por ser una mala madre (_que?!? Alguna objeción yo soy de las personas que dicen soy mami soy wela o algún pariente a mis animalitos así que no me vean como loca ni nada parecido así soy yop :P_)y dejarte pequeña pero comprende que tenia que ir a estudiar pero no mas no te volveré a dejar aquí estoy ahora y no te abandonare nunca mas (mientras la acariciaba) (luego cerro la puertita y camino un poco) ahí vio a la yegua y su potrillo alimentándose y se quedo observándolos por un momento

Sota: hiciste un gran trabajo me alegra que hayas llegado porque la verdad es que si la perdía no se que hubiera hecho sin ella

Kagome: (quien dio un pequeño sobresalto por el susto) se lo que significa para ti es casi lo mismo que siento por mi tsuki la considero mi mas grande tesoro y el mas valioso

Sota: si claro dijo mama que ya esta la cena que ya vayas como vio tu camioneta pero no entrabas me envió a buscarte y pensé que estarías aquí

Kagome: si vamonos ya que va muy bien y el pequeño ni que decirlo (el potrillo estaba jugando con un poco de paja. _pero que bonito seria verlo no? Weno déjenme soy amante de los animales y no me refiero a las personas eh aclarando ¬¬_) al terminar de cenar se fue a su cuarto tomo un baño y salio al balcón que tenia su ventana vio un poco la luna y se metió a su cuarto a dormir porque ya se había olvidado que aunque hiciera calor en el día las noches eran frescas y solo había salido con su pijama que era un pantalón (_de esos delgaditos para dormir yo suelo usar de esos en tiempo de frió pero quien me pregunto vdd?¬¬_) y una blusita de tirantes que eran un conjunto.

Se despertó a las 5 y se fue a montar un rato mientras andaba en tsuki y llegando a la orilla de sus tierras vio un hombre montando un caballo era hermoso el animal que montaba el caballo era un hombre que tenia cabello largo y recogido en una coleta era de piel bronceada y que al verla la saludo

Extraño: hola! Estas de visita en casa de los Higurashi?

Kagome: hola! No, no estoy de visita me voy a quedar ya a vivir aquí

Extraño: yo soy Kouga un gusto y tu que parentesco tienes con los Higurashi?

Kagome: un gusto yo soy Kagome Higurashi y creo que así contesto tu pregunta

Kouga: ah! Tu eres la hija que se fue a estudiar verdad?

Kagome;: así es

Kouga: a pues que bien y se puede saber que estudiaste?

Kagome: claro veterinaria

Kouga: a tu eres quien se quedara en la veterinaria del pueblo pues me alegra conocerte y decirte que mis animales son especiales para mi así que si tu los vas a tratar espero que seas dulce con ellos aunque por tu aspecto creo que no hará falta pedírtelo

Kagome (rio y solo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y vio su reloj) un placer conocerte Kouga pero creo que te dejare porque tengo que ir a trabajar ya que hoy es mi primer día sola sin que el Dr. Max este ahí!

Kouga: claro espero verte pronto y que podamos platicar mejor y sin una reja entre nosotros

Kagome: claro seria un placer (y se fue)

Kouga: (gritándole) la próxima semana tengo que ir a verte por que toca las vacunas de mis reses

Se baño y desayuno muy rápido y se fue a recoger a Sango al llegar esta salio rápido y se fueron a abrir el consultorio a ver que le esperaba a la curiosa de Kagome….

**NOTAS:** bueno aquí está el cap II espero que les guste y dejen review quejas y sugerencias ya saben review!! bueno ya saben saludos a todos y no dejen de leer este y mi otro fic "nuestro confidente el árbol sagrado"


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTE CAP ESTA DEDICACO A EIKO007 POR SU CUMPLE ESTE 7 ENERO (TARDE PERO ESQEU NO ACTUALICE ANTES)**

**Inuyasha y cia no me pertenecen pertenecen a la grandiocisima Rumiko Takahashi yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación pero la historia si es scada de mi cerebro que solo en esto si funciona bien!**

Se baño y desayuno muy rápido y se fue a recoger a Sango al llegar esta salio rápido y se fueron a abrir el consultorio a ver que le esperaba a la curiosa de Kagome….

**CAP III**

Al llegar abrió y de rato comenzaron a llegar los pacientes casi todos porque tenia cita el medio día ellas cerraban a la 1 para ir a comer y abrían a las 2 solo tomaban una hora para comer cosa no muy agradable ya que si Kagome iva a comer era de durar mínimo hora y media pero no podía darse el gusto de tardar tanto y menos con este trabajo donde en cualquier momento podía surgir una emergencia como la que estaba apunto de llegar a las 12:15 entro un hombre con un perro herido y sangrando este se acerco a la secretaria y le dijo que necesitaba rápido al doctor que a Gaijin le habían disparado y necesitaba urgente que lo revisaran…

Sango entro rápido al pequeño consultorio y Kagome estaba terminando con un gatito blanco cuando fue interrumpida

Sango: rápido Kagome! Hay un perro afuera que esta herido le dieron un balazo!

Kagome: lo siento pequeño le dijo al gato pero ya te veré en otra ocasión horita hay alguien que me necesita (dirigiéndose a Sango) ponle su próxima cita al pequeño este y que pase rápido al perro Sango solo asintió y salio

Sango: ya puedes pasarlo, rápido hombre ve adentro y Sango aviso que si podían posponer las citas para mañana o venir mas tarde por el caso que acababan de ver y si querían podían dejar sus mascotas y regresar por ellas después y la gente comprendió que era algo importante y no tanto por el perrito sino por el dueño no protestaron tanto.

Kagome al escuchar el sonido de la puesta supuso que seria su paciente y su dueño y dijo de espaldas a la puerta porque se estaba secando sus manos después de lavárselas y desinfectárselas se estaba poniendo sus guantes póngalo sobre la plancha que esta ahí y yo lo reviso en un momento y al voltear cual fue su sorpresa un hombre alto, cuerpo bien formado cabellos platinado y largo su piel blanca pero no tanto y de ojos dorados como el sol que la dejo en el aire babeando cuando fue sacada bruscamente de sus sueños (_por la pequeña descripción que doy creo que saben quien es vdd? nn_)

Hombre: que?!? Donde esta el Dr. Max?? (tono entre sorprendido al verla y molesto)

Kagome: no se si sepa pero yo soy la nueva veterinaria (algo molesta por como le hablaba y veía este hombre)

Hombre: pues yo no quiero que una mujer toque a Gaijin!!

Kagome: mire la verdad es que si quiere perder a su perro lléveselo pero no se lo recomiendo por lo que veo perdió sangre y necesita que lo traten rápido, la situación señor no esta como para ponerse a rezongar no cree? (se lo dijo molesta, fastidiada que todos los hombres son unos machistas en ese pueblo pensaba Kagome)

Sango (quien entro de repente) Kagome ya cambie las citas y unos dejaron los animales y volverán después (al ver al hombre con el perro aun en brazos dijo) inuyasha pon el perro en la plancha rápido para que lo cheque! Inuyasha quien fue sacado de su shock ya que nadie y menos una mujer le había contestado y menos de esa forma! Solo asintió y coloco a Gaijin en donde le pidieron

Kagome (se acerco y le observo en donde estaba la bala) al parecer no esta tan profunda creo que no daño nada pero le sacaremos unas radiografías y sabremos que tan profunda y le extraeré la bala

Inuyasha (la veía con el seño fruncido y cruzado de brazos) no me importa lo que tengas que hacer solo lo quiero vivo entendido!

Kagome se congelo por unos momentos al escuchar su tono de voz después le dijo a Sango que preparara la maquina para tomar las radiografías y se las tomaron

Kagome aprovecho para preguntar quien era ese Inuyasha que era solo un mandón y presumido y se sorprendió cuando Sango le dijo se ve que no has estado aquí el es Inuyasha Taisho recuerdas cuando ayer te hable de los Taisho? Ella dijo que si entonces era verdad eran muy mandones y de corazón de piedra como podía ser que por que ella era mujer se atrevía a poner en peligro la vida de su perro? después fueron a preparar todo para extraerle la bala pero al entrar Kagome al cuarto para que Inuyasha llevara al perro a otra cama pudo ver como Inuyasha estaba agachado acariciando al perro y susurrando algo que a duras penas puso oír se sorprendió al saber que le decía

Inuyasha: hey amigo resiste yo se que eres muy fuerte y no te darás por vencido, que me quieres tanto como yo a ti y se que no me dejaras solo verdad que no hermoso? (y le dio un beso en la cabeza)

Kagome (entendió que el no era tan malo como se veía y entro) bueno señor Taisho le pediré que por favor sea tan amable de llevar a Gaijin al siguiente cuarto porque ahí le extraeré la bala (ella lo hubiese llevado pero era un rottweiler muy gordo y grande, Inuyasha asintió y cargo a Gaijin lo dejo en donde le dijeron

Sango: bueno Inuyasha creo que será mejor que salgas!

Inuyasha se disponía a irse cuando una voz lo detuvo

Kagome: creo que será mejor que se quede este pequeño esta un poco tenso y no me es de ayuda que este así será mejor que se quede y le hable señor Taisho este pequeño tiene que sentirse seguro

Sango le dio una bata y un cubre bocas Kagome le dijo que solo se lavara y desinfectara bien las manos porque si se ponía guantes el perro no sentiría muy bien sus manos y así lo hizo

Kagome: bien hermoso creo que ahora si descansa que no te haré nada y te prometo que no te dejare tu tienes que estar aquí para que me vengas a visitar porque eres hermoso

Inuyasha solo la veía, veía como ella en vez de decir que era un animal grande y daba miedo ella le decía cosas lindas y tiernas? Cuando siempre las que lo acosaban al verlo salían huyendo porque decían "es un perro enorme", "es feo da miedo", "aléjalo de mi", "me va a matar", "perro asqueroso" todas histéricas por un pobre perrito indefenso que si lo llegabas a tratar verían que no hacia nada solo asustaba su tamaño y menos si sentía que lo querías cuando sentía el rechazo el se molestaba el lo recogió de un lugar donde tienen animales maltratados al Gaijin lo trajo de un lugar a donde fue un día que tubo que ir a concursar por eso el nombre el le daba todo el amor que desde pequeño le negaron a Gaijin y que él no pudo dar! Por lo estricto que era su padre pero ella que tenia ella que ahora que la veía bien era bella y tenia algo que hacia que no dejara de verla y después esto dándole amor a un completo extraño y sin temerle a su perro tal vez solo por su trabajo pero sus palabras se oían tan sinceras algo que tenia años de no escuchar y que sino fuera por su amigo Miroku lo habría olvidado la extracción duro 2 horas al salir Kagome se quitaba la bata cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella

Inuyasha: Gracias! Por salvarlo y dejarme estar ahí con el no se que hubiera hecho estando afuera esperando

Kagome: (volteo y le sonrió, Inuyasha quedo como lelo al verla sonreír así) no tiene nada que agradecerme se que tan importante es el para usted lo vi como le hablaba hace rato en el cuarto y después cuando lo operaba aparte de que su carácter me dio a entender que es un poco desesperado (y volvió a sonreír)

Inuyasha: (estaba aun atontado y sucedía otra vez! rio de lado) es observadora y no me llames de usted o de señor! Me desespera que hagan eso aparte por lo que veo no creo llevarte tantos años eso del señor déjalo para mi padre! Solo dime Inuyasha

Kagome: (quien estaba toda roja de la vergüenza asintió) claro esta bien ahora solo ahí que esperar a que despierte creo que voy a ir a ver los animales que dejaron para trabajar porque me muero de hambre

Inuyasha: oye crees que pueda estar con mi perro mientras despierta?

Kagome: claro! Pasa creo que le serás de mucha ayuda cuando despierte y mas en su recuperación estaba chocando los animales cuando Sango (entro y pregunto) crees que puedo ir a comer Miroku vino por mi para ir a comer y quería ver si puedo ir con el o me necesitas?

Kagome: no, no te preocupes yo estaré bien ya solo me falta este y vacunar a 2 gatitos y 3 perritos

Sango: esta bien ah!! (recordando algo) no mejor te esperamos para que vayas a comer porque tu tampoco has comido

Kagome: no te preocupes horita voy yo en fin recuerdo como llegar al lugar de ayer (aparte de no querer hacer mal tercio)

Sango: segura?

Kagome: completamente y sonrió

Sango: esta bien pero pobre de ti Kagome Higurashi si regreso y me encuentro con que aun no has ido a comer he!

Kagome: si ya vete que hora es?

Sango: las 3:30 por?

Kagome: pues cerramos a las 6 mejor vete ya a tu casa ya no regreses en fin las citas de hoy ya terminaron y en caso de necesitarte te llamo

Sango: ok esta bien cuídate y hasta mañana

Kagome: tu igual y mañana paso por ti a la misma hora de acuerdo?

Sango: de acuerdo y se fue

Kagome entro al cuarto donde estaban inuyasha y su adorado paciente no sabia porque pero ese perrito logro hacerle sentir algo que no sintió antes si amaba a los animales pero con el sentía unas ganas de protegerlo, quererlo, cuidarlo, mimarlo….

Kagome: hey! Creo que será mejor que vayas a comer algo

Inuyasha: no, no lo quiero dejar

Kagome: yo me voy a quedar no estará solo yo voy a estar al pendiente para cualquier cosa

Inuyasha: pero… es que no

Kagome (lo interrumpió) que acaso aun sigues dudando de mi?

Inuyasha: no claro que no y creo que respecto a eso yo… te… no debí..

Kagome (viendo que le costaba disculparse) no te preocupes ya me di cuenta que en este pueblo aun siguen con el estupido pensamiento de que las mujeres en la casa y en la cocina no? (esto lo dijo con el ceño fruncido y un tono molesto) para los hombres aquí mujer es a cocina y hombre a trabajo y mando no?

Inuyasha: pues para serte sincero yo no soy así lo que pasa es que dude por un momento que tratarías bien a Gaijin (lo volteo a ver y lo acaricio)

Kagome: no te preocupes que antes de lastimar algún animal prefiero herirme yo o herir a otra persona

Inuyasha: en realidad se que las mujeres son muy capaces para trabajar bueno algunas (lo dijo en tono entre dolido y molesto)

Kagome: porque lo dices así?

Inuyasha: como?

Kagome: con ese tono? (vio como Inuyasha se molesto y decidió agregar) pero no te preocupes esta bien no es necesario que contestes y claro que hay mujeres de toda clase como también hombres! (lo dijo en el mismo tono que Inuyasha y apretó el puño; pero al ver la cara de confusión que puso Inuyasha agrego con una gran sonrisa) bueno pero ya eso es otra cosa no? Creo que lo mejor será que vayas a comer algo o el enfermo serás tu y si te enfermas no servirás de mucha ayuda a que sane Gaijin

Inuyasha: (vio su reloj) pues por lo que veo no soy el único porque son las 4 y creo que debiste de haber comido desde hace 3 horas tu también y por lo que he visto no has ido y Sango ya se fue a comer!

Kagome: si pero, no estábamos hablando de eso ni pregunte un horario que ya me se de memoria

Inuyasha: bien y entonces a que hora cierra?

Kagome: pues a las 6 porque a esa hora comienza a obscurecer y tengo que irme sola a mi casa

Inuyasha: eso si es peligroso que una mujer bonita ande sola en la noche (un momento bonita? Bonita? Pero de donde demonios le salio eso? Se reprendía mentalmente cuando Kagome lo interrumpió)

Kagome: creo que mejor te vas a comer creo que ya deliras! )y rio toda roja como tomate)

Inuyasha: como ya lo dije antes no lo quiero dejar

Kagome: y como ya te lo dije no se quedara solo estaré yo aquí con el al pendiente aparte por como veo me lo llevare a mi casa ahí podré verlo toda la noche y …

Inuyasha: no eso no! El no dormirá en otra que no sea mi casa!

Kagome: lo tienes que hacer porque yo no me quedare aquí y el no se quedara solo aquí!

Inuyasha: pero no, no lo puedo dejar y ate dije no, no, no!!

Kagome: vamos si quieres tu me acompañas a mi casa y lo dejas ahí que te parece después te as a tu casa y ya al final de cuentas no esta lejos tu casa de la mía!

Inuyasha: como sabes donde vivo? Y donde vives tu?

Kagome: a si creo que se me olvido decir yo soy Higurashi así que creo que ya sabes donde vivo

Inuyasha: pensé que ahí solo tenían un hijo varón

Kagome: lo que pasa es que bueno por lo que yo se cuando yo deje de venir ustedes se mudaron aquí

Inuyasha: y porque? Entonces antes venias de visita aquí?

Kagome: (con una tristeza y dolor contesto) si yo venia cada mes o cada que podía pero paso algo y decidí no oler mas pero bueno aquí me tienes

Inuyasha: (se sintió muy mal y quiso remediar lo que le dolía tanto) bueno te propongo algo como tu no has comido e insistes con que coma te propongo ir por algo y comerlo juntos que te parece?

Kagome: sip! (y una sonrisa del tamaño de su _fea cara jajja_) me encantaría, acepto!

**NOTAS: **bueno aquí les traigo mi cap quiero decirles que el martes o miércoles subo otro y actualizo el de nuestro árbol sagrado y gracias a todos por los reviews creo que ahora si me pase en el cap esta mas largo que de costumbre no? pero bueno espero que les agrade espero los comentarios en sus reviews y saludos a todos!!! Weno a todas!!!


	4. Chapter 4

ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece pertenece a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi (aunque creo que eso ya lo saven vdd?) aunque yo llore, grite y patalee creo que no serán míos pero la historia si es completamente mía de mi imaginación weno sigan leyendo...

Y este cap va dedicado en especial para la marchanta (karla) y a mi madre (Diana) XD

Kagome: sip! (y una sonrisa del tamaño de su _fea cara jajja_) me encantaría, acepto!

**CAP IV**

Inuyasha fue a traer la comida y la trajo muy rápido, así comieron después al terminar la comida Kagome ya se sentía cansada y recordó que no sabia porque Gaijin tenia la herida de bala y de pronto su ceño se frunció pero al voltear y ver a Inuyasha recordó como él estuvo con Gaijin, como le hablo, como lo acaricio, como lo veía y sonrió al ver como estaba en estos momentos sonrió y borro todos esos pensamientos al verlo acariciándole y hablándole con un poco de miedo se aventuro a hablar

Kagome: mmm…. Sr. Taisho (Inuyasha se enderezo y levanto una ceja Kagome se sintió con un poco de miedo por la cara de Inuyasha se dio cuenta de porque se pudo haber molestado y agrego) perdón… mmm… este Inuyasha

Inuyasha al verla quito su ceño fruncido y se enderezo para darle un poco de seguridad y quitarle un poco el miedo

Kagome: porque es que Gaijin tiene la herida?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos por el asombro no pensó que ella preguntara después comprendió que ella era diferente a las mujeres que conoció y que Vivian ahí cerro los ojos y apretó el puño

Kagome se dio cuenta que no era muy buena idea preguntar eso pero de verdad quería saber que le había pasado y quien seria capaz de hacer algo así y ni modo no había vuelta atrás

Inuyasha: tengo que contestarte

Kagome: pues… si pero si en estos momentos no puedes pues no importa no te preocupes pero te pediré de favor que me lo digas si? (sonrió y fue a cerrar una ventana que había ahí) bueno ya vamonos

Inuyasha: pero el aun no esta despierto, lo podemos mover?

Kagome: si porque el peligro y demás ya paso aparte no lo podemos dejar solo y esta dormido por la anestesia pero ya todo esta bien

Inuyasha: entonces lo subo a la troca mientras tu terminas de cerrar y ya nos vamos

Kagome: si esta bien tu súbelo a la troca (apuntándole con el dedo y con un tono de orden? _se puede decir esta quien se cree pero la perdono todo sea por el hermoso perro_) a pero nada de movimientos bruscos y ponlo con cuidado no quiero que lo muevas mucho eh!

Inuyasha: (se asombro quien se creía ella para andarle dando ordenes pero se rió por la cara que puso cuando se lo dijo) si claro tu crees que quiero que le pase algo? Y se fue a abrir la puerta para cargar al perro

Kagome: (termino de cerrar y al salir se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha ya estaba arriba de la troca pero en la de el? Seria tan estupido como de subir a Gaijin en la troca de ella y largarse como si nada a la de él? A pero lo iva a escuchar) que crees que haces? Como eres capaz de dejar a Gaijin en mi troca y tu venirte como si nada a la tuya?

Inuyasha: te equivocas el esta aquí en el asiento de atrás

Kagome: pero yo me lo voy a llevar a mi casa porque lo pones en tu troca y no en la mía?

Inuyasha: (rió) porque yo los voy a llevar no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase y me asegurare que llegué sano y salvo a tu casa

Kagome: ok, esta bien ok (aceptando que ese hombre es tan terco que no podrá hacerlo desistir) entonces quien se va enfrente?

Inuyasha: (levanto una ceja como símbolo de no entender muy bien) como que quien enfrente de quien?

Kagome: si quieres que me vaya en mi troca enfrente de ti y me sigues o quieres que yo te siga?

Inuyasha: (rió) de que hablas nos vamos a ir en mi troca te voy y dejo a Gaijin a tu casa y después me voy a la mía

Kagome abrió sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa pero después puso cara de no saber nada, que no entendía que se supone que haría con su troca según él?

Inuyasha (como si entendiera lo que pensaba contesto) no te preocupes cierra las puertas y yo te voy a recoger e la mañana y te traigo no te preocupes ya le encargue tu troca al vecino aparte de que nadie le hará nada no tienes porque preocuparte

Kagome: (resignada y cansada al ver que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión) esta bien espérame voy a traer unas cosas de la troca la cierro y vengo

Inuyasha: claro no tardes que ya esta oscureciendo

Kagome subió a la troca de Inuyasha el camino a casa no fue muy divertido que digamos ni animado todo lo que se escuchaba era la radio y muy apenas porque no tenia mucho volumen al llegar a la casa Kagome bajo y tomo su maletín y bata Inuyasha la imito solo que este abrió la puerta para poder bajar al perro Kagome le abrió la puerta de la casa su madre no estaba ya que le hablo para avisarle que su abuelo se sintió mal y lo llevaron y le dijeron que para su mejora lo dejarían pasar la noche en el hospital y lo mas seguro era que Souta los llevo al pueblo le dijo que lo siguiera y subieron las escaleras le abrió la puerta del cuarto y retiro la colcha destendio la cama

Kagome: colócalo aquí (refiriéndose a su cama)

Inuyasha: (dudo pero hablo) pero…. Que esta no es tu cama?

Kagome: si y es por eso, lo quiero aquí para poder vigilarlo toda la noche

Inuyasha: pero… y tu?

Kagome: tu no te preocupes tu colócalo en mi cama y de lo demás me encargo yo (y le sonrió)

Inuyasha: (dudoso aun pero convencido por la sonrisa que le dio Kagome) esta bien a si necesitas saber esto creo no estoy seguro si hoy lo hará pero siempre se despierta a media noche mas o menos y lo que debes hacer para que vuelva a dormir es decirle que lo quieres y que estas ahí a su lado y rascarle detrás de su oreja es algo raro pero bueno debía decírtelo o sino corres el peligro de no dormir en toda la noche yo dure untar de semanas sin dormir por eso pero eso no te pasara a ti o al menos no por eso (refiriéndose a que Kagome no dormiría bien por cuidar de el)

Kagome camino en dirección a donde estaban para ver mejor a su "paciente" pero al dirigirse allá y se tropeo con el tapete que estaba en un lado de su cama e Inuyasha por el afán de que no se cayera o se lastimara la sujeto pero ni eso sirvió ya que el también se callo Kagome cerro sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente al igual que apretaba a Inuyasha y se pegaba mas a el esperando el golpe el cual nunca llego abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que callo enzima de Inuyasha la distancia de sus rostros era nula Inuyasha con sus manos en la cintura de ella y ella con sus manos que ya habían dejado de apretar a Inuyasha las tenia extendidas deteniéndose en el fuerte pecho de él fue entonces cuando se quedaron en silencio solo viéndose a los ojos y entre los dos fueron acortando la distancia que separaba sus rostros

(_Aclaro lo siguiente es una guerra de pensamientos con la conciencia he!! A quien no le suele pasar? Cállate ya y escribe marru ¬¬ ok ya voy_)

Kagome: me va a besar?!?! Ó yo lo voy a besar?!?! No, no puedo, no creo que esto esta mal, no debo, no puedo

Conciencia: si, si claro no debes, no puedes, pero bien que quieres, vamos acéptalo no me vengas con que no has notado que él es guapo?

Kagome: pues claro que lo note! No estoy ciega y no soy tonta

Conciencia: pues si no lo besas yo creo que eres una gran peroooo graaaaan tonta

Kagome. Bueno ya desaparece este es mi momento no el tuyo

Conciencia: ok como quieras solo que ya sabes aprovecha porque bien que quieres

(_jajj me recuerda a algo siempre que quiero o voy a hacer algo sale mi conciencia y termino peleando con ella y no estoy loca solo soy un poco especial jajj_)

Inuyasha: la voy a besar? QUE?!?!?! Pero como? Pero no puedo porque.. porque…

Conciencia: a ver porque no puedes?

Inuyasha: que tal si me rechaza? A ver que hago?

Conciencia: y si te corresponde?

Inuyasha: tu cállate estupida conciencia

Conciencia: estupida?!? Estupida?!?! El único estupido aquí eres tú te dije tantas veces que la dejaras a la zorra aquella pero no tu y tu necedad y vez ahora ya no puedes ni ver a una mujer!

Inuyasha: como que no? con cuantas hemos estado estupida conciencia

Conciencia: quieres que te recuerde que acostarse con alguien no significa hacer el amor baka!

Inuyasha: sabes que mejor desaparece ya veré que pasa con ella

Conciencia: pues esta vez no lo desaproveches estupido que esta no es como otras te lo digo en serio.

Y cuando sus rostros se juntaron mas hasta tal punto de sentir la respiración del otro sobre su rostro su aliento el uno del otro….

Muajajajaj soy mala yuyos muy mala!! Jajj bueno hasta aquí les dejo creo que el otro cap lo subo mas tardar el Martes y quiero decirles que muchas gracias a todas las que leen mi fic y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review arigato!!! y gomen!!! por la demora XP


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno ya saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece pero bueno por petición de aquí los superiores pine que lo diga pero pss la historia es completamente mía!.

Y cuando sus rostros se juntaron mas hasta tal punto de sentir la respiración del otro sobre su rostro su aliento el uno del otro….

**CAP V**

Passh se abrió la puerta de repente (_imaginación por favor!!_)

Sota: hermana que te pa.. so… (sorprendiéndose por la forma en que esta kagome con inuyasha)

Inuyasha y Kagome voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba Sota

Sota: Inuyasha? (con cara de mas sorprendido y no entender nada)

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron y pararon como si trajeran resorte

Kagome: Sota que haces aquí?

Sota: Pues creo que aquí vivo! (diciéndolo en tono de que no es obvio)

Kagome: (dirigiéndose a Inuyasha) bueno, creo que es todo, es hora de que te vayas yo cuidare muy bien de el te lo prometo que te vaya bien te cuidas y que descanses (esto lo decía mientras lo iva empujando hacia la puerta de la habitación) sota lo puedes acompañar a la salida por favor? Si gracias! Que amable eres te quiero mucho hermano adiós (sacándolos a los 2 y cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella)

Inuyasha y Sota aun veían incrédulos y asombrados la puerta cerrada frente a ellos

Sota: (casi en un susurro) claro hermana no te.. pero.. cu..pes

Inuyasha: siempre es así?

Sota: desde que tengo uso de razón y memoria? (inuyasha solo asintió) Si! (y le sonrió a Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: es extraño no?

Sota: solo un poco (comenzando a bajar por las escaleras) pero cuando la conoces eso es algo que no es importante, ella hace que eso parezca nulo o que no exista

Inuyasha lo siguió y como tardo mas en reaccionar se quedo atrás así que para cuando termino de bajar Sota ya estaba saliendo de la casa y al salir lo vio en el portal fumado fumando? pensó Inuyasha se asombro ya que nunca pensó que el lo hiciera

Sota: oye que tienes que ver con mi hermana (lo dijo en un tono entre molesto y celoso o protector)

Inuyasha: mm? (con tono de no saber de que habla y puso cara de no entender)

Sota: si! Inuyasha porque desde a horita te digo que me caes muy bien pero eso no quiere decir que dejare que juegues que juegues con mi hermana y menos que solo la uses como a tus "amiguitas" porque ella no es así

Inuyasha: (entendiendo de lo que hablaba) no, o tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso o te negare que tu hermana es linda pero no vi muy bien que ella es distinta a todas las de aquí y yo solo la traje porque cuidara de mi perro y ya sabes lo que es para mi nuestro trato es de medico a mmm… (poniéndose una mano en el mentón en forma de estar pensado) como decirlo dueño de paciente?

Sota: (rió por lo tonto e infantil que podía llegar a ser a veces _estupido sota el tonto eres tu:P_) esta bien pero ya sabes Taisho ella no es de esos jueguitos y menos después de lo que le paso! (tirado el cigarro y apagándolo con la punta de la bota)

Inuyasha: lo que le paso? Que fue eso que le ocurrió?

Sota: (teniendo miedo de decir algo que no debía aparte de que o podía andar contando las cosas de su hermana a un extraño o bueno para el o era extraño pero para su hermana si aunque después de cómo los encontró no tanto verdad) pensé que era la troca de mi hermana (apuntando hacia la troca de Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (entendió que el no quería decir las cosas de su hermana y entendía que lo mejor es que Kagome se lo diga) la troca de tu hermana es azul no negra

Sota: si pero como es nueva pues aun no la se reconocer muy bien y en la noche se ve oscura

Inuyasha: bueno eso si y ya me voy porque mañana tengo que levantarme temprano

Sota: si claro, adiós

Inuyasha: si, hasta mañana (dirigiéndose a la troca) aaaa (recordando algo y volteándolo a ver) dile a Kagome por favor que vengo por ella a las 7:00 que este lista

Sota: si claro yo le digo

Inuyasha: gracias hasta mañana entonces (se subió a su troca y se fue a su casa)

llegar vio que no había nadie despierto así que se dirigió a su cuarto y ya acostado en su cama

Inuyasha: Kagome..(dio una pequeña sonrisa al recordarla e imaginarla) Kagome… que me hiciste mujer? Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? Y no puedo sacar de mi mente tu imagen y tu sonrisa no lo puedo creer que apenas y te he hablado y ya estoy como estupido pensando en ti hay Gaijin como te envidio bien que dormirás con ella! (dando un pequeño gruñidito) hay pero que estupideces estoy diciendo claro que no!! y ya mejor me voy a dormir porque solo pienso y digo incoherencias y así se acomodo y se tapo para cerrar sus ojos y dedicarse a ir a los brazos de Morfeo! (_y para los que no sabes no es que inu sea gay Morfeo es el dios de los sueños en la mitología griega:P_)

Cuando los saco del curto y se recargo en la puerta Kagome sentía que muy apenas podía respirar y que su corazón se le iva a salir del pecho de lo rápido que latía y se puso su mano e el pecho como si eso fuera a detener a su corazón acelerado vio su cama y vio a Gaijin quien la veía desde la cama se acerco le dio una sonrisa y comienza a acariciarlo mientras se acomodaba en la cama

Kagome: sabes no se que me posa ni que me hizo tu padre (aclaro refiriéndose a Inuyasha) pero lo tengo que descubrir es algo que nunca antes me paso y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo conozco!

El perro solo se le quedaba viendo como si comprendiera lo que decía y le lamió la mano

Kagome: se que me entiendes y se que tu me ayudaras a conocerlo y a descifrar que es esto que me pasa pero bueno ahora pequeño (decía mientras se levantaba) voy a ponerme mi pijama para venir a dormir contigo porque fue un día largo y cansado (dijo bosteando y después levantarse y darle un beso a Gaijin)

Después de cambiarse y lavarse los dientes salio del baño y se acostó en la cama)

Kagome: bueno espero que no te incomode que hoy sea yo la que duerma contigo (y sonrió para acariciarlo el perro al sentir el amor que ella le proporcionaba se acerco un poco mas a ella) ouy! Veo que te agrado verdad hermoso? Tu también me encantas pequeño peor tu padre vendrá por nosotros muy temprano así que hay que dormir ya para levantaros antes de que llegue y así se fue quedando dormida y comenzó a soñar con Inuyasha y soñaba que la iva a besar como hacia un rato pero justo cuando estaba cerca de su boca quien la beso fue Gaijin para que despertara y recordó lo que le dijo Inuyasha

**FLASH BACK**

Inuyasha: a si!! necesitas saber esto creo no estoy seguro si hoy lo hará pero siempre se despierta a media noche mas o menos y lo que debes hacer para que vuelva a dormir es decirle que lo quieres y que estas ahí a su lado y rascarle detrás de su oreja es algo raro pero bueno debía decírtelo o sino corres el peligro de no dormir en toda la noche yo dure untar de semanas sin dormir por eso pero eso no te pasara a ti o al menos no por eso…

**END FLASH BACK**

Y así lo hizo todo como dijo Inuyasha le dijo que lo quería y que ahí estaba con el y que no se preocupara que Inuyasha también lo quería mucha y así fue como se volvió a dormir como un hermoso cachorro Kagome pensó que era cierto lo que dicen que todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño y así era ese par (ósea Inu y Gaijin) se veían muy malos pero por dentro eran como unos pequeños aunque cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos se reprendió por eso y mejor se acomodo y se puso a dormir de nuevo

Se levanto y se metió a bañar muy rápido salio y se recogió el cabello con unos palitos y de puso una playera roja con franjas negras un pantalón de mezclilla y salio a ver a su yegua no la monto porque no faltaba tanto tiempo para que dieran las 7 así que solo le puso una soga en el cuello y la llevo a caminar y cuando ivan a regresar escucho que alguien la llamaba y volteo

Kouga: hola kagome! (haciendo con su mano la parte de enfrente de su sombrero hacia abajo como saludándola _es que cuando vi una película "cowboy up" así se llama y el vaquero hizo eso casi muero porque el hombre estaba que uyyy ni para que contarles )_ Como estas?

Kagome: muy bien gracias y tu kouga?

Kouga: también muy bien y para serte sincero ahora que te veo estoy mucho mejor (_luego, luego a lo que va este hombre ¬¬_)

Kagome: (roja a mas no poder) j aja este no digas tonterías por favor

Kouga: (viendo como se ponía y disfrutando de ello) pero si no digo tonterías te estoy diciendo la verdad

Kagome: (escuchando y viendo como iva entrando la troca de Inuyasha al rancho) bueno Kouga creo que me voy porque se me hace tarde y tengo que ir a abrir la veterinaria

Kouga: no espera un poco quiero preguntarte algo

Inuyasha al bajarse de la troca se encontró con Sota

Inuyasha: Sota buenos días! Oye le puedes decir a Kagome que ya estoy aquí por favor

Sota: ella no esta adentro anda paseando con tsuki si quieres irla a buscar tal vez la encuentres yo creo que ya debe venir para acá

Inuyasha: tsuki?

Sota: si es su yegua!

Inuyasha: a ok no creo que esperare aquí un rato a ver si viene

Sota: bueno yo regreso en un rato mas porque tengo que ir a ver las cosas de zapata! (y se fue)

Inuyasha: claro aquí la espero y salúdame a zapata dile que espero verlo pronto! (rió)

Sota rió y solo asintió con un movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza

Después de un rato a Inuyasha se le hacia mucho que no llegaba y se fue a buscarla ya que Sota le había dicho antes mas o menos por donde estaba y como conocía a Sota y le gustaban los toros que tenían en especial uno pues había ido mas de una vez a ese rancho así que sabia mas o menos como era así que se fue a buscar a Kagome

Kagome: (deteniéndose y volteándolo a ver) claro pero por favor que sea rápido porque de verdad que ya necesito irme (y sonrió _¬¬ zorra lo sabia:P_ )

Kouga: claro si solo será una pregunta rápida claro

Kagome: ok, bien te escucho

Kouga: bueno Kagome quería saber si querías ir un día conmigo al pueblo a tomar algo o venir a mi casa a tomar algo, que dices?

Kagome: (aun sorprendida) pues. Esto.. yo

Kouga: entonces que dices vamos solo tienes que contestar!

En eso venia Inuyasha y al ver a Kouga muy cerca relativa y peligrosamente cerca y seduciendo si eso seduciendo a SU kagome espera un momento SU kagome?? Como y lo peor remarcando en SU, su de donde demonios salía eso?? de verdad que esa mujer estaba haciendo algo que ni el se podría explicar pero bueno ya pensaría en algo ahora lo importante era apartarla de ese lobo rabioso y como estaba Kagome de espaldas hablo para que ella volteara)

Inuyasha: Kagome por que estas tardando tato que o vez que se nos hace tarde

Kagome: (quien apenas de daba cuenta de que estaba ahí desde cuando estaría ahí acaso habría oído que Kouga la había invitado a salir?? Hay no de verdad que no seria su día si el había oído eso que pensaría que Kouga o peor aun que ella quiere algo con Kouga!! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba que importaba si él no le importaba o si?? Acaso Inuyasha le importaba tato como para preocuparse por lo que pensara de ella?) si perdona ya iva para allá solo que me entretuve pero ya esta vamonos (decía caminando en dirección a la casa temiendo algo catastrófico si las miradas mataran o algo creo que hasta ella hubiera alcanzado algo de solo ver como se veían Inuyasha y Kouga dudaba hasta de su vida!)

Kouga: oye Kagome pero no me contestaste (viendo con burla a Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: contestarle que? (dirigiéndose a Kagome con un tono muy molesto _celos ya lo sabemos vdd? solo Kagome que nunca se da cuenta de lo posesivo y el mismo!_)

Kagome: no tiene importancia anda vamonos y se fue

Kouga: mas te vale perro que no la veas porque ella es mía!

Inuyasha: cállate lobo! Ella no es tuya o al menos no todavía (dando una sonrisa burlona) y no te la voy a dejar créelo (se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde se había ido Kagome)

Kagome fue y guardo a tsuki cuando iva saliendo se encontró con Inuyasha

Kagome: buenos días, como amaneciste? (dando una gran sonrisa)

Inuyasha: (con tono seco, cortante y molesto) donde esta mi perro? tengo prisa y tengo que llevar a Gaijin a mi casa entes de llevarte al pueblo

Kagome: (bajo la cabeza y no sabia porque peor lo hizo porque le dolió mucho la forma en la que Inuyasha le había hablado) ven sígueme

Al entrar al cuarto Gaijin casi tira a Inuyasha este solo lo agarro y lo comenzó a acariciar y besar Kagome lo vio y le dolió porque como era que con ella se comportaba tan frió y con Gaijin era mas dulce y tierno que cualquier persona que hubiese visto y mejor fue y recogió sus cosas para irse al consultorio

Kagome: ya estoy lista

Inuyasha: (dejando a Gaijin para ver a Kagome) si esta bien vamonos

cargo a Gaijin y se dirigió a la salida siguiendo a Kagome

el camino fue en un silencio muy incomodo Kagome se hacia la loca viendo por la ventana o de vez en cuando viendo a Gaijin al llegar al rancho de Inuyasha él bajo y cargo a Gaijin le dijo que lo esperara que no tardaba solo iva a dejar al perro a su cuarto recogía unos papeles y regresaba para llevarla

Kagome quedo maravillada por un jardín que tenían en un lado de la casa y bajo de la troca ya que Inuyasha aun no salía solo iría a ver el jardín y se regresaría a la troca tal vez y con suerte Inuyasha ni cuenta se daría y así fue se acero y pudo ver como el jardín estaba muy bien cuidado era extraño porque hasta donde sabia solo eran Inuyasha y un hermano e Inuyasha no se veía de los hombres que cuidara flores y por lo dicho el hermano era peor de "amargado" por así decirle que Inuyasha entonces cuando se agacho para ver una flor muy hermosa ahí pero lo que llamo su atención era un árbol enorme que estaba ahí se dirigió ahí y sintió muchas cosas al estar ahí no sabia bien que era pero era cosas muy agradables puso su mano en el tronco y cerro sus ojos cuando de repente escucho una voz detrás de ella

Extraño: quien demonios eres tu, y que estas haciendo aquí?

Sintió miedo al oír eso pero aun así volteo despacio y lo que vio la hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par…

Jajj bueno antes que nada GOMEN!! De verdad me disculpo SORRY!! PERDON!! Es que la verdad es que no pude actualizar porque estuve yendo a la escuela y aparte que comencé a realizar mis practicas para que me den mi certificado en la escuela! Arrgh!! porque ya entro el día miércoles pero bueno aquí estoy dejen un review ARIGATO!!! y GOMEN!!! por la demora XP prometo tratar de actualizar en esta semana ahora si no diré que día solo que lo tendrán en esta semana y en el próximo cap verán a inu practicando ahora si bull riding!!! XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Agradesco y pido disculpas a:**Eternal_Vampire, Emily, Lorena, MeilinSnape, Cattita, Hikari Nightroad Ryu, Eiko007, Serena tsukino chiba

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia si es de mi loca cabezota… **

_Extraño: quién demonios eres tú, y que estás haciendo aquí?_

_Sintió miedo al oír eso pero aun así volteo despacio y lo que vio la hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par…_

**CAP VI**

Bueno este… yo… vengo con Inuyasha… pero ya me iba (tomando valor de no sé dónde) solo estaba viendo el jardín pero ya me voy que Inuyasha me ha de estar esperando

Extraño: Así que tu eres la que está en turno y cuando te conoció anoche? Ahora que te dijo? Ah! Déjame decirte que as de ser buena en lo que haces porque a ninguna la trajo a casa

Yo no tenía ni idea a lo que se refería con la de en turno, ni porque le interesaba cuando me conoció, y pues que ningún veterinario vino nunca a este lugar? Si tienen animales no creo que nunca se enfermaran pero en eso una voz familiar llego a mi rescate

Inuyasha: Porque te bajaste de la troca si te dije que me esperaras? Aparte ya viste la hora que es? Llegaras tarde

Extraño: Ay hermano no cambias y peor aún ahora con compromiso? Jaja eso sí que es nuevo

Inuyasha: Deja de decir estupideces Sesshoumaru

S:Que no me piensas presentar hermanito? (Al momento que me tendía la mano yo la tome y me presente) Kagome Higurashi (por su rostro creo que no se lo esperaba como le pasaba a muchos) Disculpa de los Higurashi que viven por aquí? Porque digo yo savia que tenían hijo pero un varón no una mujer

Si lo sé y permítame decirle que yo soy la mayor mi hermano Sota es el que a permanecido aquí yo me he ido a estudiar veterinaria fuera

S: ah ya veo así que eres tú la nueva veterinaria del pueblo, que bien hermano por lo menos ahora no decaíste en gustos y veo que vas aprendiendo eres rápido si no mal se ella acaba de llegar estos días

I: feh! Cállate baka, no comiences con esas cosas que si no fuese por Rin sabrá Dios donde estarías y como

Yo no savia que hacer estos dos discutían como si nada y yo en medio de todo solo pude escuchar un grito desde una de las ventanas de la casa de la cual salía una cabeza de mujer que grito Sesshoumaru ven a ayudarme por favor (este se disculpo y se retiro diciendo) Bueno espero me disculpe señorita pero me tengo que retirar el deber me llama

Subimos a la troca y nadie decía nada era un silencio incomodo el cual me atreví a romper diciendo: Inuyasha a que se refería tu hermano con que soy la de en turno, y la primera que llevas a casa, y tus gustos y todas esas cosas? (vi como se tensaba antes de contestar) A nada no le hagas caso así es el solo para molestar.

El camino estuvo un poco mejor hablamos de cualquier cosa al llegar baje de la troca e iba a comenzar a abrir cuando escuche que maldecía pregunte qué pasaba y me contesto que nada que se había olvidado de algo lo deje pasar nos despedimos y él se fue; El día se me paso larguísimo y pesado no dejaba de recordad a Inuyasha y en el casi beso en mi habitación, los comentarios de su hermano y porque Sango no dejaba de decirme lo feliz que estaba y lo lindo que era estar con el amor de su vida cosa que yo nunca viviría porque mi corazón se quedo cerrado después de lo de Houjo

**FLASH BACK**

Iba llegando de la ciudad para visitar a mi familia y a mi novio Houjo y a este último le iba a dar una sorpresa pero que equivocada estaba la sorprendida seria yo no él se suponía que por exámenes y de mas no podría venir pero termine antes y pude venir de visita llegue a casa me bañe me arregle como mejor pude y me fui a casa de Houjo para sorprenderlo.

Llegue y no había ningún coche así que supuse que no había nadie me senté en el porche a esperar a que apareciera alguien pero nadie llegaba y se me hacía mucho cuando escuche unos ruidos acompañados de unas risas provenientes del interior de la casa y como nunca toque porque di por hecho que no habría nadie no supe que alguien estaba ahí me apresure a asomarme por la ventana y vi que ahí estaba Houjo envuelto en una toalla por la cintura muy risueño abriendo el refrigerado me apresure a abrir la puerta y corrí hacia la cocina pero lo que vi me dejo congelada era Houjo de frente a mi abrazando a una mujer con el cabello mojado y envuelta en una toalla al igual que él y muy cariñosamente le hablaba. No pude contener mas mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir solas me escucharon cuando daba vuelta y me golpee con algo Houjo intento detenerme y me gritaba pero yo ya no tenía más nada que hacer ahí…

**END FLASH BACK**

No me di cuenta que tanto me quede en mi sino hasta que escuche las campanillas de la puerta y vi entrando a Miroku saludando, le devolví el saludo y me fui a echar mis cosas en mi bolsa cuando salimos y él hablaba con sango de un evento y que tenían que ir o llegarían tarde me invitaban solo que a esta no me llamaba mucho la atención eso del bull riding agregándole que iría haciendo mal tercio (no tenía muchas ganas de ir) No de verdad gracias Miroku será en otra ocasión mientras iba camino a mi troca vi una llanta sin aire era el colmo todo mi día estipendiando por un hombre que ni me toma en cuenta, recordando cosas horribles, un día largo y agotador como se supone que me regresaría

Pues mira esa es una señal así que acompáñanos te divertirás y luego te llevo a tu casa no me quedaba de otra lo más probable que Sota estuviese con su novia y nadie estaba para reparar la llanta de mi camioneta así que acepte al llegar ahí nos pasaron rápido y nos dieron buenos lugares ese Miroku era conocido aquí por lo visto…

Nos sentamos y estuvimos viendo unas cuantas montas y no estaba tan mal después de todo pero lo que escuche después me desubico "_Nuestro siguiente participante y por cierto el mejor por el momento Inuyasha Taisho" _Ok esto sí que era raro y no me lo esperaba Inuyasha salió todo hermoso con su sombrero, sus chaparreras, su chaleco de cuero y su hermoso cabello plateado recogido en una coleta baja, se monto en el toro y Miroku le grito _Vamos Inuyasha no me hagas perder_ este volteo y me vio me perdí en esos ojos dorados y me sentí lo mejor del mundo porque me dedico una sonrisa de esas que hipnotizan y dio la señal para que dejaran salir yo sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir al principio fue por lo hermoso y varonil que se veía pero ahora enzima del toro era por preocupación por angustia a que algo le pasara y no quería que nada le ocurriera tenía que reconocer que se veía como todo un dios montando ese animal que brincaba y pataleaba a todos lados y el con su postura intacta en fin pasaron los 8 segundos y salto del toro después siguieron otros dos y por ultimo Kouga este cuando termino me aventó su sombrero me quería meter debajo de las bancas y mas porque había un par de ojos dorados que me querían asesinar dieron la puntuación y gano Inuyasha (como era de esperarse) por 3 puntos a Kouga este casi corrió a nuestro encuentro

Kagome que bien que viniste y ahora si me puedes contestar si aceptas o no salir conmigo?

Feh! Ella no tiene nada que contestarte y no te hagas el interesante que no te queda, (Inuyasha salvándome de nuevo) Además ella viene con nosotros a celebrar lo que gano Miroku a mis costillas, ven vámonos (me tomo de la mano para que lo siguiera sentí que iba flotando al contacto de Inuyasha) nos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de por ahí cerca.

Cuando estábamos conversando en la barra para ver que ordenar alguien llego abrazando por detrás a Inuyasha; Amor pero que haces aquí porque no me dijiste que vendrías, me hubiese puesto algo más sexy para ti.

Le solté la mano lo más rápido que pude él se quedo como congelado en su lugar, Sango tenía una expresión de molestia y Miroku una de incomodidad yo no savia quien era…

Mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí si es la doctorcita, pero si no pierdes el tiempo verdad amor aunque saves que no importa te lo perdono porque siempre regresas conmigo (decía la mujer) Hola soy Kagome y veo que estas enterada de quien soy aunque no entiendo tu comentario.

Ay si como sea yo soy Kikyo la novia de Inuyasha…

**N/A*** Hola una DISCULPA por haber dejado esto en el abandono pero es que han pasado un sin fin de cosas además que se me perdió mi libreta donde tenía los caps escritos, formatearon mi compu y de más cosas en fin ya ando de nuevo por aquí y prometo actualizar mis otros fics… espero sus rw con sus criticas que son muy buenas para mi… Besotes y Abrazotes …


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia si es de mi loca cabezota… **

_Hola soy Kagome y veo que estas enterada de quien soy aunque no entiendo tu comentario._

_Ay si como sea yo soy Kikyo la novia de Inuyasha…_

_Ay si como sea yo soy Kikyo la novia de Inuyasha…_

_Yo me sentí morir ya que él nunca me soltó de la mano y hacía comentarios lindos para mí y ver que solo era un pasatiempo como dijo su hermano _

**CAP VII**

Yo me sentí morir ya que él nunca me soltó de la mano y hacía comentarios lindos para mí y ver que tenia novia me hizo entender lo que dijo su hermano de ser solo un "pasatiempo" pero no podía armar un zafarrancho ahí no tenia porque digo él solo fue lindo conmigo y nada mas ay de mi de tonta que me lo tome como otra cosa.

-Disculpen pero es algo tarde así que yo me retiro (todo lo que quería era irme ya lejos)

-Pero Kagome si al estábamos pasando muy bien, te encuentras bien (preguntaba Sango pero claramente no iba a decirles el porqué de mi cambio, tenía que pensar todo muy bien)

-No Sango de verdad me encuentro bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte

-Pero Kagome, ya habíamos quedado que nosotros te llevaríamos  
-Pero no ay problema tomo un taxi o algo vi a los hijos del vecino por ahí así que no ay problema o me puedo ir con Kouga  
-feh eso si que no, tú no te puedes ir con ese lobo, así que yo te llevo vámonos (me tomo de la mano jalándome hacia la salida) vamos Kag  
-Hey amorcito a dónde vas? No planeas dejarme aquí después de haber ganado verdad?  
Literalmente me cargo para subirme a la troca y cerro mi puerta pero escuche fuerte y claro como discutían  
-Kikyo entiende Tu y Yo ya NO somos NADA! Entiéndelo,  
-pero amorcito (intento abrazarlo y besarlo pero el sutilmente la separo)  
-Olvida la estupidez que cometí de andar contigo Déjame en Paz! Entiende!  
-Pero Inu... (ok ya no escuche nada porque el ya estaba arriba y había cerrado la puerta)  
-Bien entonces quieres ir a tu casa o a cenar? Ya que imagino no abras tenido tiempo de ello cuando cerraste y gracias a...

-Kikyo creo que no me equivoco

-Si bueno esa mujer no pudimos hacerlo, no te preocupes yo invito

-Que es lo que pasa Inuyasha? Por un momento pensé que ella era tu novia pero después por cómo se pusieron Miroku y Sango y como te comportaste no se… (Se quedo como ido)

_**INU FLASH BACK**_

Iba caminando de lo más emocionado porque le daría una sorpresa a la más maravillosa de las mujeres y por la cual yo tenía el placer de decir mi novia; Había tenido que salir porque se había adelantado unas fechas para unas montas y pues claro no podía dejarlo pasar pero también como tenía poco con Kikyo quería regresar lo antes posible así que me regrese solo en la camioneta para darle una sorpresa y el sorprendido fui yo…

Entre en su casa al principio se me hizo raro porque la llave no estaba debajo del tapete donde ella solía dejarla pero cuando gire la perilla esta abrió así que eso solo significaba que ella estaba en casa

-Kikyo. Kikyo! Estas en casa? (y escuche su "angelical" risa en la planta de arriba así que subí debía estar con Kagura su amiga o estar hablando por teléfono con ella)  
-jajaj ya estate quieto Naraku y déjate de jueguitos de niño tonto  
-Porque te recuerdo al tonto niñete de Inuyasha? O porque lo dices  
-ja ja que gracioso Naraku y si un poco pero ya en serio déjate de estupideces que por eso te busque porque quiero un hombre

Yo estaba congelado en mi sitio no sé si por el coraje, la estupidez que sentía por mi mismo o el asco pero como pude me acerque al dormitorio y la puerta estaba entre abierta me fije y ahí estaban, cuando se suponía que no me había podido acompañar porque estaba enferma y yo de estúpido que le creí, que me regrese antes y de idiota que le traía cosas para que se mejorara si no podía estar mejor así que entre

-Oh! Veo que ya te repusiste, que pronto te recuperaste

-Inuyasha! Pero que demo… que haces aquí? Cuando regresaste? Porque? Cómo?

-Acabo de llegar ni siquiera he pisado mi casa pero No te preocupes, sigue en lo que estabas que yo ya me iba (me di la vuelta y me disponía a irme cuando recordé lo que tenía en las manos y me regrese) –A por cierto que lo disfruten son películas, ensaladas y otras cosas ya que siempre se quejaba por cuidar su "figura" en fin sabia porque lo hacía ahora…

Pasaron los días y era horrible para mí porque me venía a buscar diario y donde me la topara me decía que me amaba, que no fue lo que pensé, que se arrepentía y bla bla yo sufría demasiado porque en realidad la quería, pensé en las cosas a futuro con ella pero no creo que ella no pensó así…

_**END FLASH BACK**_

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha! (lo zarandeé un poco)

-e? a si disculpa, Mande que decias?

-Que no Inuyasha, que gracias pero está bien así y te agradeceré si me dejas en mi casa por favor

-Pero Kagome de verdad quiero... Bueno deseo ay Kagome no me hagas esto difícil

-Hacerte que Inuyasha no entiendo, deseas que, que quieres Inuyasha no entiendo

-feh Kagome eres baka de verdad te quiero a ti, deseo pasar tiempo contigo aff eres de verdad arrggh vez lo que me haces decir? Ay de verdad que no

Me quede sorprendida si algo sabia era que él no era muy bueno diciendo lo que quería…

-Está bien Inuyasha vamos a cenar pero solo un momento (en realidad no quería que terminara nada me la pasaba muy bien en su compañia)

-Ok perfecto tengo el lugar perfecto para llevarte, es agradable, buena comida y el dueño es buena persona y por lo regular está ahí

Llegamos al restaurante y como bien dijo Inuyasha era precioso, cómodo y acogedor; Al parecer Inu era cliente porque lo atendieron enseguida y lo llevaron a una mesa en especial, nos dieron las cartas del menú y ahí morí el restaurante era de Houjo y si era cierto lo que Inuyasha dijo él estaría aquí

-Buenas noches Inuyasha, gustas que les tomen su orden ya o…

Y aquí esta él frente a mi después de los años que pase sin verlos…

**N/A:** SORRY si no actualizo pronto! Pero en fin cap dedicado a: SETSUNA17 y EMILI CASTRO por leerme y espero les guste el cap… espero sus rw con sus críticas que son muy buenas para mí porque con ellas aprendo… Besotes y Abrazotes …


End file.
